Derrick Ross
Derrick Ross is a character from the Kudaverse's 22nd Arc and lives in the 20th century as a villain, and sometimes ally, to Elsa Rousseau. He is the head mafioso of the Golden Mafia and the Pazzia Crime Family. In fact, his ranking is so high up in the family that he is considered to be the Godfather in some cases, outweighing Don Pazzia himself. Despite his extremely low age, he has been noted for his ability to commit crimes and avoid arrest so easily, while simultaneously making his presence known to everyone around him. He was drafted into the Pazzia Mob at only fourteen years of age, which, in turn, honed him into an optimal criminal. That is, minus his schizophrenia and sadistic nature, which can throw him off track easily. Despite not having powers, he is still considered a threat to many Ultimos, the beings that have powers. In fact, his seeming reign over Sicily and most of Italy has gained Derrick the nickname The Prince, as he takes orders from nobody. Information Appearance Derrick Ross has shaggy blonde hair and golden eyes to match, along with a child-like face and a constant grin. He is of average height, measuring in at about 5-foot-11-inches, and weights about 160 pounds, which is said to be a low yet healthy weight for his stature. He has a very acrobatic-type stature, and often uses this to appear more flashy. Derrick, ranking high in his respective mob, has somewhat expensive clothing. He is typically seen in black dress pants and a black vest over a white dress shirt and a black tie. Often, to compliment this, he wears a brown coat with white fur lining. Ross also wears black sunglasses almost all the time, a black fedora with a golden strip.Along with this, sometimes he is spotted with a cigar in his mouth. Theme Songs *XXX *XXX *XXX Personality XXX Likes Chaos, Others' Pain, Success, Beignets, Coffee Dislikes Cops, Failure, Missing, Not Getting His Way Hobbies XXX Background Arc I XXX Arc II XXX Abilities *The Prince - Due to his training at a young age, Derrick became highly skilled at all forms of combat and finds most fights entertaining as, unlike many, he prefers to beat the hell out of people rather than have a close fight. **Flamboyance - In fact, Derrick's favorite combat style is Gun Kata, and it's his most honed form of martial arts as well. He is known for his ability to wield multiple guns at once and still remain ever-so acrobatic in combat, even when using something as outlandish as dual Tommyguns. ***Aimed In - As a result of this, his shot is extremely accurate and precise, being able to land a headshot from over 200 meters away with only a pistol. ***Acrobatics - Furthermore, Ross is, obviously, flamboyant, and has a high dexterity. He can perform inhuman stunts such as backflipping off buildings and landing on his feet or diving through a moving car window. **One-Man Army *Copycat *The Jester *Mafia's Perks Combat XXX Paraphernalia *XXX *XXX *XXX Techniques *XXX *XXX *XXX Limitations *XXX *XXX *XXX Trivia *XXX *XXX *XXX Category:King Kuda Sheets Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters